Life of a Robin
by Zephyrshadeslayer15
Summary: rubbish title I know. Just read it! can't think up a decent summary for anything. Rated T cos I'm paranoid
1. Alone

**Ok. I know a lot of people have written Rob's origins but I really wanted to... so I did!**

* * *

Death. It is a normal precaution when your job is something as dangerous as a trapeze artist. And my family did our shows without a net. Confident that we would have each other to depend on. To be caught by if anything went wrong.. I can still remember that night when my whole life changed. Not for better or worse. It just plain changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the last night performance of Haly circus in Gotham before we went on the international tour. Every audience member was buzzing with excitement and the performers were buzzing too. With energy. I was especially looking forward to my time in the spotlight with a new trick I had been learning. However waiting for the show I noticed someone who didn't look like he belonged. He was tall and slim, like a scarecrow with greying hair slicked back with oil. His eyes two different colours: a deep aquatic blue and a murky mud brown. He had a tooth pick in his mouth and his hands were in his pockets. As he neared me his hands pulled out of his pockets and I was shoved out of the way. He smelt of smoke and I violently coughed. Before I could attempt to find out what he was doing there however, my parents came and I walked away with them once again excited for the show, all thoughts about the man forgotten.

Our act was the finale and I couldn't wait for it to begin. I loved flying up there on the trapeze with my family. The start of our performance went exceptionally well and I gained a brilliant approval from the audience when I performed the quadruple somersault I had finally perfected. However the last part of the performance I wasn't allowed to take part in yet and so I returned to the side of the trapeze. Suddenly I heard a strange sound. It sounded like... like... oh no! That was my exact thought as I looked up and saw the metal wires of the trapeze unwinding and rubbing against each other before separating. I knelt on the edge of the stand and reached in vain for my parents. I couldn't catch them...they fell...I hurried down the ladder to them and pushed through the crowds...people shouting... trying to get a hold of me... my mami and tati lying... broken...wings broken...no more flying... salt...tears...alone...orphan...broken...separated .

After what seemed like forever but was probably in reality only a few minutes someone grabbed a hold of me and took me outside to a waiting ambulance. I didn't struggle. There was no point and I was in too much of a daze to do anything anyways. Someone placed a shock blanket around me but I kept my head down. I wasn't going to look at anyone, I couldn't. Two men and a woman approached me. I was worried at first but then they introduced themselves. The Commissioner, A woman from some adoption agency and then the other man called Bruce Wayne. When the woman started talking about adoption. That's when I freaked. They were going to take me away from the circus! No! Quicker than I thought I could I leapt up and ran past everyone . Heading for the forest at the edge of the circus grounds. Although apparently not fast enough. A policemen grabbed a hold of me and took me back to the ambulance where two paramedics took a hold of me. I tried to get loose until one of them held up a syringe which made me freeze. The three people from before continued to talk when I had been subdued as though nothing had happened. They were saying that until Bruce had signed some papers I would have to stay at the Juvenile Detention Centre. Jail for kids! No way. And only because there was no room at the orphanage. I immediately tried to get free again only to be injected with the syringe this time. My eyelids started to slide shut but the last thing I saw was the sympathetic faces of the three people. Then darkness.

* * *

**Please review! I am going to write more chapters as I want to write all of his background story. Right up to becoming Robin...Just review!**


	2. The JDC

**YAYYY! Chapter 2 finally up. I have been snowed under from disgusting amounts of English essays and am feeling distraught. heavy on the dis. but uploading this had cheered me up. What will cheer me up more is REVIEWS! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- JDC

I woke up to a loud BANG of metal against metal. I attempted to stand...sit up but felt dizzy and collapsed unceremoniously onto the very hard, thin mattress beneath me. Once the dizziness had subsided I slowly turned my head from side to side looking around the barely furnished room. The place had the bed I was currently laying on, a small metal desk and a barred window high above me. On top of that the white walls were making my headache situation worse.

Suddenly I was dragged mercilessly into a standing position and then pulled out of the room, or should I say cell. The juvenile Detention Centre. That's where I was, I remember now, everything. My stomach took a bad spin and I found myself vomiting on the man's shoes that had been dragging me around the place. He lifted me up by my hair which caused me to yelp but that wasn't enough for him. He grinned maliciously and proceeded to punch my stomach repeatedly and then my face, legs arms. Finally he dropped me on the floor and carried on dragging me through corridors until he arrived at his destination. The next thing I knew I was dumped on a chair facing that woman from the circus. The one who looked at me like I was a piece of trash. I didn't like her then and my opinion has not changed.

'The little snot puked his guts out all over my shoes, so I taught him a lesson',

What the hell! They were the ones who drugged me! I couldn't help it. Not to mention the moustache he had looked like a rat had crawled onto his face and died. I didn't listen to a lot of what the woman said but what I did hear was I was stuck here and she apparently thought that was good for a gypsy brat like me. Her whole 'speech' was laced with venom but all too soon I was being dragged out again by rat face and manhandled back into that cell with the promise of no food for two days because of my little accident.

On the first night I had a nightmare. My parents deaths all over again. I woke up crying and screaming. I'm guessing out loud because the next event was not nice. Rat face made an appearance in the cell and beat me again until I couldn't breathe. Blackness clouded my vision and I fell unconscious to him laughing.

The days started to blur together. When I got my first meal I was so pleased and gulped it down not really tasting it or noticing that it was just watery soup. On the fourth day I was dragged once again out of that dreaded cell (I don't think rat face realised I was quite capable of walking on my own) and around a corner where he started to beat me again. This one was worse though. He didn't stop punching my stomach until he heard a crack and a scream from me which caused him to cover up my mouth. He then told me to walk in front of him and if I tried anything I would be beaten again. I winced with every step but was finally halted at the main desk of the JDC.

The man from the circus was standing at the desk and he smiled when he saw me. I smiled weakly back. What I heard next though was something that made my smile increase tenfold. The man; Bruce Wayne was adopting me. In other words I was leaving this hell! I've never felt so happy in my life. Within an hour I walked out of the metal doors and into bright sunshine. When we reached our means of transport I froze. It was a limousine. Longer than my family's trailer. I looked uncertainly at it and its driver. A kind elderly man who introduced himself as Alfred. I then looked back at Mr Wayne who didn't rush me. He just stood there after gesturing towards the limo waiting for me. I stood there for a while longer and finally took a breath before climbing inside. Mr Wayne climbed in after me and then the limo set off. Away from the one place in the world that I never wanted to see again no matter what.

* * *

**Guess what?**

**Look down**

**and again**

**again **

**again**

**again**

**just a little further**

**once more**

**see that button? Press it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyy! Third chapter up! For whoever actually reads this. Enjoy. To be honest with you I'm not sure whether anyone is even reading this story or whether I'm just writing and uploading for my own personal amusement. For those who don't understand what I'm on about. REVIEWS! there is one button at the bottom of every chapter and guess what? if you click it then you will be transported somewhere very magical where you can tell me what you think of my origin story. Why is that so hard?**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how important this actually is but here goes. I; no matter how much I want to; don't own Batman or any respective characters related. ( Robin, Alfred...need I go on? If you don't know any Batman characters then why are you reading this fanfic?!)**

**Anyhoo... mini rant over. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Wayne Manor

The ride to my new home was silent and I was thankful for that. Mr Wayne and Alfred seemed to know that I wasn't in the mood for talking. When we arrived I was even more speechless. I really have no idea how to describe Wayne manor. It looked too big and when the door to the limo opened and Mr Wayne got out I suddenly felt very nervous and tried to back as far away from the exit as possible. I decided I didn't like this; it was too much after staying in that hellhole for four days. Not only that, but my whole body was hurting a lot especially my stomach area. I turned around quickly when I heard the door behind me open. It was Mr Wayne and he slowly placed his hand on my left shoulder which just so happened to be where I had been beaten. I yelped and scrambled frantically out the other side of the limo wincing as I brushed my injured side against the car door. I tripped and landed hard on the gravelled drive leading up to the manor stairs. Darkness edged into my vision and the last thing I heard was the name Leslie before ...nothing.

'...will...alright?'

'Yes. He'll be fine Bruce. Just keep rewrapping the bruises and those cracked ribs. He'll be fine within three weeks, four weeks tops. It's only two ribs otherwise it would have been longer. I just need to check everything else just in case of a fever, flu or any other small illness he might catch.'

I felt my mouth being opened slightly and my eyes snapped open as I tried to back away from this person. After rat face I didn't want anyone touching me. I couldn't move very far before I hit something hard and solid. A headboard for the bed I was on, I realised.

'Easy young man. I just need to check your temperature. I promise I won't hurt you. Just relax.'

I took in my surroundings and the two people standing over me; Mr Wayne and a stranger, a woman.

'It's okay Dick. This is Dr Leslie she's an old friend and she won't harm you. Just open your mouth so she can take your temperature. That's all you need to do chum.'

I relaxed as soon as he said this and I slowly opened my mouth although I was still nervous about Dr Leslie. Mr Wayne smiled at me as he gently held my arm and this caused me to relax more. I smiled back as best I could with my mouth open. When the thermometer was put in I bit back the urge to gag. Luckily it was over pretty quickly and the device was removed after it beeped.

Dr Leslie looked at the numbers being displayed and smiled at me 'you're temperature's fine Dick. Bruce will have to check it for the next few days though. Before I go, here are the painkillers you'll need to give him every four hours Bruce and these are sedatives in case he can't sleep at nights.' She then turned to me and held up a needle which I did not want anywhere near me. I started to struggle but my injuries started hurting and Mr Wayne held onto me again. 'It's okay chum. There's no reason to be scared of needles. I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to them as well. I've got to give you one every four hours.' I looked back at Leslie as Mr Wayne turned my arm around so the crook of it was visible. He rubbed it with some sort of antiseptic and then she swiftly pushed the needle inside and injected the liquid into my bloodstream before taking it back out. I winced as she inserted it and I don't think one every four hours would be joyful.

Dr Leslie said goodbye to me and Mr Wayne just as Alfred appeared in the doorway. He smiled kindly at me and led Dr Leslie out.

'I'll go and fetch something for you to eat Dick. Oh and by the way I've already complained to authorities about the JDC and your treatment. I think they'll be sorted out.'

'Thanks Mr Wayne.' I smiled weakly and he smiled back. 'Just Bruce chum.'

While he was gone I took the chance to look around my room a bit more. It was very big and there was a large wardrobe, drawers and a giant TV. There was also a door that was open leading to a bathroom. It was very different to the cell back in the JDC. Soon after I had taken everything into account. Mr W... I mean Bruce came back in holding a tray. He set it down on the bedside table and picked up a bowl and spoon which he passed over to me. I tried to pick up the spoon but my hands were shaking... a lot. Bruce gently took the spoon and bowl back off me before wordlessly scooping up some of the warm soup and holding it to my lips. I opened my mouth hesitantly and swallowed the soup. It was delicious! I quickly gulped the rest of it down.

After I had eaten, Bruce sat with me and talked to me about what happened. I started to cry whilst talking about my parents but he didn't mind. He was very patient and listened to the rest of my story especially when I started talking about the man who I knew had murdered my parents. Once I had finished talking he smiled at me and walked out of the room. When he came back I looked at what he held and groaned.

'Do I need the sedative Bruce?'

'Yes you do. Sorry chum but the Doc knows what's best.' Before I even knew what had happened I had been given the injection which quickly started to take effect.

'Goodnight Dick.'

'G'night Bruce.' I could hardly speak now and slurred those words before my whole body relaxed and I fell into sleep. The one thing I knew? I was safe.

* * *

**One word to say to you all...REVIEW!**


End file.
